fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
FGO Thanksgiving Special 2018 (US)
Duration: November 18th 20:00 - November 26th 19:59 PST Main Info= Login Bonus Duration: November 21st 20:00 - November 24th 19:59 PST During the mentioned period, players will get the following login bonuses: 1/2 AP Campaign Duration: November 21st 01:00 - November 26th 19:59 PST The AP Cost for all Daily Quests "Ember Gathering," "Training Ground," and "Enter the Treasure Vault" will be 1/2 across all difficulties for a limited time! New Interludes Several Servants have received a new Interlude. Clicking on the image will redirect you to the Interlude Quest info. |-| Misc Info= Various Game Updates 1. Friend Message: *Use the “Message” button on the “Master Profile” screen in My Room to set a message to be displayed to your Friends. The message you set will be displayed under your name on your Friends’ Select Support and Friend List screens. **You can use the “Hide Message” button displayed next to a Friend’s message to hide their message. ---- 2. Skip Enemy Fadeout: *Turn this option ON from the Battle Menu to skip the animation displayed when an enemy is defeated. ---- 3. Automatic Text Display: *Turn this option on to automatically move to the next dialog text box during cutscenes. ---- 4. Sorting: *A “Multi Select” button will be added to Enhancement screens and ”Select Sort” will allow you to choose Servants and Craft Essences to be displayed at the top of the Enhancement screen. *Multi Select **Use “Multi Select” to select and unselect Servants or Craft Essences. Selected targets will be marked with a “★” icon. *Select Sort **Turn on the “Select Sort” function on the Servant and Craft Essence Enhancement screens to display selected targets at the top of the page. On the “Burning” screen, selected targets will be moved to the bottom of the page. ---- 5. Saint Graph Zoom: *When viewing the Saint Graph of a Servant or Craft Essence from the details screen, pinch two fingers outwards to zoom in on the image. ---- 6. Icon Display Size Selection: *A new function will be added to the following pages, allowing you to choose the display size of Servant, Craft Essence, and strengthening card icons: **Craft Essence Enhancement **Servant Enhancement **Servant Skill Enhancement **Servant Noble Phantasm Enhancement **Ascension (Servant Evolution) **Burning (Sell) ---- 7. Bond Level Voice Playback in My Room: *Select “Servant’s Records” from the Material screen in My Room. Servant voices that unlock with Bond level will be listed, allowing you to play them in My Room with subtitles and expression changes. ---- 8. Added a display of the number of Servant strengthening cards held to the Servant Enhancement screen: *Number held will be displayed separately for each class. *Inventory, Second Archive, and Total Held can be displayed by switching tabs. |-| Summoning Campaign= Celebrate Thanksgiving with a lineup of seven Limited Time ★5 (SSR) Servants! Plus, Limited Time Craft Essences from past collaboration events will return! Solo Gacha for Ryōgi Shiki (Saber) will include The Garden of Sinners Event Craft Essences, While Illyasviel von Einzbern will include Prisma Codes Event Craft Essences. *3 Event Craft Essences are also included in the Friend Point Summoning on those days. |-| Rate-Up Craft Essences= Category:Event Category:Seasonal Event Category:Summoning Campaign Category:US Server